


Struck by lightning

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon What Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fertility spell, Good Loki (Marvel), I hate tags, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has Issues, What Loki wants Loki gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: Tony Stark, former playboy, genius, philanthropist and beacon for trouble. At least if you ask Loki but Tony try not to do that. Life in the Tower is strange and often exciting with two gods living there. Not to mention the rest of the Avengers. But Tony is fine, no problems. Just fine. Until he isn't. Why him?





	1. Chapter 1

Thor came back into their lives carrying a heavily injured Loki in his arms. He came after the events in London with his brother. The Trickster was unconscious and near death, having been impaled straight through the chest. It was difficult ignoring the tearful blonde so they relented and the dark god was rushed to surgery. Exhausted the god of thunder collapsed on the sofa, crying softly.

"Please..." he whispered. "I can't lose him too..."

"What happened?" Tony asked. "We know about London, kind of, but not the full story."

"The Convergence. Jane accidentally stumbled upon the Aether. It was killing her. Took her to Asgard. Father got angry with me. Dark Elves attacked. Wanted the Aether." The big guy took a shuddering breath. "Mother was killed. Sword through the chest. Father refused to act. Bifrost closed. Needed to leave."

"Alright, calm down. Easy there Thor. Easy. Breathe. A long story it seems. You needed to leave but Daddy dearest wouldn't let you. What did you do?"

"There are hidden paths between realms. But only Loki knows them. We... broke him out of his cell. Norns, Stark. I was so cruel to him. There he was, heartbroken by our mother's death. He had not been allowed to attend the funeral. And I threatened him. Saying I would kill him should he betray me and he still agreed to help. We escaped and he manage to get me and Jane to Svartalfheim, the realm of the Dark Elves."

"Well... he gave you reason to be careful."

"He told me everything, Stark. On board the vessel while Jane slept. About his fall, about the Titan and the torture. How he was constantly under surveillance, constantly threatened."

"Sweet robotic laws... he didn't invade on his own accord did he? He was forced to do it."

"Aye. The sceptre warped his perception. He only broke free when Hulk smashed him."

Tony smacked his forehead, feeling a headache coming. "His plan. His stupid plan. He wanted us angry. Needed us to be angry. Fuck. Okay. Then what?"

"We lured Malekith to us, hoping to destroy the Aether. We... failed. There was a fight. Loki first risked his life saving Jane. Then he nearly died saving me. I thought he had died. He grew so cold and grey in my arms. We couldn't stay. Couldn't bring him with us. After everything, when I returned to face my father I heard some of the warriors. They had gone to Svartalfheim, found my brother. Still alive, barely but alive nonetheless and... they left him. I couldn't leave him, Stark. Couldn't let him die. Jane wouldn't help him so I brought him here."

"Easy, big guy. He's your baby brother. It is natural that you want to protect him."

"Thank you... I fear Jane and I is no more. She... has had enough I think."

"Well, he is among friends now."

"He... is?"

"Look. I know torture. What it does to you. We have laws that protects someone who acts under duress. If we can scrap together evidence he will be free. Come on, let's see how he is doing."

Not great as it turned out. Loki had lost a lot of blood and his body was weak. They had no way of closing the wound that went through his body. He struggled to breathe and would flicker between life and death. Both Bruce and Steve were trying to help the medical team without avail. The Trickster wasn't bleeding but that wasn't good news. It meant patching him up would be even harder. His heart had been nicked and the bronchial on his right side had been severed.

"We are trying, Thor", Banner said. "But I don't know if we can save him. His body is weakened over all. I found signs of infections and repeated injury. Of starvation."

"His magic should be able to heal him but if he is starved he needs food. Nutrients."

"Okay... we can put him on an IV, intubate him and try to encourage his natural healing. I won't sugarcoat this. He is not very likely to survive."

Tony patted a stone hard muscle. Collapsing in his chair Thor began to sob. Poor guy. They couldn't do much to help. But the engineer _could_ gather the evidence needed to exonerate Loki should he make it.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki survived. Barely. It certainly wasn't helped by Barton coming swinging with weapons in tow or Romanoff trying to off the guy. Thankfully, Steve, Bruce and Tony managed to stop them before Thor got a hint of their plans. The guy was very, very protective of his baby brother. By the time the Trickster woke up he had been cleared. All charges had been dropped and he was a free man. God. Alien. Whatever. An invitation to join the Avengers was given but the god of mischief declined but offered to help should the need arise. He then left Earth for a couple of months. When he returned he had successfully thwarted Thanos with help from Odin. The two had then had a serious conversation and come to an agreement. Loki was free to roam the universe or stay on Earth. Asgard was too dangerous for him. Thor would eventually be required to take the throne but without preassure. 

And the raven prince also brought a gift. Five golden apples.

"Their effect has been weakened and as such won't give the same endurance as we have. But any current ailment would be cured, you will experience a regression of age and an improved physique." He explained. "You will experience the least changes since you are already enhanced, Captain Rogers."

"Call me Steve."

"As you wish. Steve."

Tony admittedly chomped down his apple but the idea of not hurting, not feeling like shit, was too enticing. Their outward appearances didn't change that much. No grey hair, no wrinkles and better teeth. Otherwise they looked the same. Having no hole in his chest was amazing. His liver no longer pickled from decades of drinking. It wasn't like he had ended up in his twenties again, he had been in a rather rough condition even then. More like he had been dipped in the fountain of youth and become a fresher version of himself.

"I'm surprised Father allowed you to take these", Thor said.

"Who said I asked him?"

"Loki!"

"Don't look at me like that. I got them from Idun. She agreed when I told what they were for."

"Man, I feel great", Clint said. "Never been this good."

"This might give an even better hold on Hulk", Banner said. "I feel... calmer."

"You did a good thing, reindeer games."

"Please don't call me that, Stark. Helmets in Asgard is ornate. Have you seen Thor's? It has wings on it. My helmet is actually fairly modest. Besides, it is goat horns."

"Baa."

"Very funny."

* * *

"Hold still!"

"You try to hold still when some is pulling needles from you ass! Ouch!" It plinked when one of the thin metal toothpicks was placed in the magnetized container. The Trickster wasn't particularly patient as he pulled the needles from Tony's butt. Keeping the engineer somewhat still were Thor who clearly tried to suppress his laughter. 

"When I said I don't mind helping I didn't imagine having to come here every single week. What do you do, Stark? Put a target on yourself? Making faces so the villains attack you?"

"Not my fault I'm the one who is always hit with things!"

"No? Then why do I have to stare at your pale ass while extracting things from it! You have a freaking suit of armour!"

"I wasn't wearing it..." 

"What a surprise! Seriously Stark, you are a beacon of trouble."

"Hey!"

That was too much for Thor who burst out laughing. Loudly. He laughed harder when his brother declared himself finished by smacking Tony's bare behind. Grumbling the engineer pulled up his pants. It didn't hurt thanks to the healing but it was still rather humiliating. Which was why it was the god of thunder who helped instead of say, Steve. For all his faults, the Thunderer wasn't one to comment on someone's humiliation in front of others. Granted, Loki didn't do that either but that was because he had been humiliated plenty of times himself.

"Oh, stop laughing."

"Sorry my friend but the banter between you and my brother is very entertaining. I'm glad he has a friend in you."

Since the Trickster wasn't an Avenger he didn't live in the Tower. That didn't stop him from visiting often and he had replaced Bruce as their emergency medical professional. The dark prince could heal even severe injuries and reduce the recovery time to hours instead of days or weeks. He lived in a cosy apartment a few blocks away. Most of his time were spent exploring different art forms, making his living as an interpreter and translator. There were also a rather huge stipendium he had received from various organisations and governments. When people learnt that this Thanos guy could have decided to kill half of the population and Loki was the one to stop him. Well, you get the picture.

Thor on the other hand lived with the rest of them. The big guy wasn't bothered about getting paid or whatnot. He explored Earth on occasion, learning about their technology and just had fun. When he didn't go bother his brother of course. Nearly loosing the dark prince had made him slightly overprotective of his baby bro. For some reason the blonde liked hanging around Tony as well. It was like the engineer had got a very big, very happy, puppy. 

"Yeah, well. We do science together. Sort of."

"He is right though. You place yourself in unnecessary danger even though the rest of us is there as well. Idun's apple has made you younger and a bit stronger. It has not made you immortal. Even Loki and I are not immortal."

"Yeah yeah. I hear you. I'm going to the lab to check on my suit before resting a bit." The downside of being treated by a mage was that his doctor now had a way of knowing when his orders were ignored.

* * *

Pressing a towel to a wound on his arm Steve the remaining three of his team. He sometimes worried that they had gotten careless since they had begun to rely on Loki's healing. No one bothered doing more than the minimum of first aid. The Trickster always healed all of them before heading home. It was probably a good thing that he never joined them in the field.

The god choose that moment to join them, looking fairly annoyed. Since he had been dealing with Tony it was no wonder. In short order he started sorting them out. Bruce was given an all clear while Clint was chewed out. Nat escaped with some glares. Then he turned to Steve. Removing the towel he looked at the cut.

"I know what you did", Loki said. "You let yourself be hurt to protect a child. Otherwise you were the one showing most care for yourself."

"I used to be small and sickly, it seems a waste of your gift to put myself in needless danger." He got a warm smile in return as the cut was healed, gentle fingers brushing over him looking for other injuries. 


	3. Chapter 3

The spell hit him right in the chest despite the suit. Beyond staggering a bit he didn't really feel anything. Since for once no one got hurt, he shrugged it off. Thinking that his suit protected him after all. Being tired after a battle was nothing strange or new. It was when he woke up three days after the fight that he realised something were wrong. He felt feverish, hungry and thirsty but no food or water satisfied him. Then he started to feel arousal but tiny Tony was still limp. Soon he was panting harshly, feeling miserable. The team tried to figure out a way to help him but without knowing the cause there was nothing they could do. Until Thor had an idea. Not a very novel idea but an idea that actually worked.

"Stark, I've asked my brother to take a look at you", the big guy said. Loki walked up the sofa where Tony sat feeling miserable. Green eyes studied him intently. A pale hand hovering above his chest.

"You have been hit by a fertility spell. It is crude but mostly harmless."

"Mostly... what do I do?"

"As I see it you have three options. Waiting it out, taking care of it yourselves or have someone help you."

"What do you mean, 'have someone help me'?"

"I mean asking someone to have sex with you. It _is_ a fertility spell."

"And who would that be", Natasha said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not volunteering."

"I doubt it would work miss Romanoff. This spell was designed to be used on women, he would need to be the receptive partner. And as I said, it is only one option. Either way, with this kind of spell he would need someone with great endurance and stamina."

Eyes were drawn to Steve who bristled. "Don't look at me!"

"Actually", Loki said in a deceptively light tone. "I was going to suggest Thor. Beyond meeting the criteria he is also a god of fertility."

"I don't want to become pregnant", Tony muttered while glancing at the blonde god. Rather than looking apprehensive he seemed to be considering the idea.

"He is not that kind of fertility god! He is the god of thunder, his fertility power is about crops growing. Not babies. A sexual ritual is symbolic. However, Thor would be able to redirect the power of the fertility spell."

"You think it would work? To neutralise the spell?" Bruce asked.

"It would have served its purpose and would therefore disappear. But it wouldn't be enough with just one round. Which is why, in the end, it is up to the two of them."

"And Thor is the best choice?" Steve asked.

"That's what I said", Loki replied. His next words were spoken so softly that Tony only heard him because the Trickster was still hovering above him. "Like I would let you do this. You are mine."

Huh. So the god of mischief had a crush on Captain America. Thor tugged at his brother's arm and they went of to the side, speaking softly. Thinking about his options the engineer concluded that the first two were not on the agenda. He couldn't imagine waiting this out and trying to take care of it on his own... which left the third alternative. Sex with Thor... it was not a completely horrible idea. The guy was ripped, like crazy ripped. A god. Pepper had broke up with him after the whole AIM fiasco so he wasn't attached. Neither were Thor. The others left one after the other, the godly brothers exchange a few more words before Loki left as well.

"Just the two of us left then", Tony quipped.

"Stark... if you want my help I'm willing to give it but don't feel like you have to."

He kind of did. But he also liked the idea of sleeping with the blonde god. "Mind helping me to bed?" Carried like a bride they made their way to his bedroom. By now the engineer was almost shaking with excitement. It was like a switch. No sooner had he been placed on the bed than he began ripping his clothes off. Taking the hint, the Thunderer followed suit until they were both naked and sweet robotic laws. That was one fine specimen of Man.

"Are you absolutely sure", the big blonde insisted on asking.

"Heck yeah!" As if to prove his point Tony pressed his face against Thor's body, drawing in that musk of manliness. Now his member was getting interested as well, twitching so slightly. They moved to position themselves better on the bed and soon the blonde was working him open. One finger at the time. Unable to hold his weight on his hands the engineer rested on his arms instead, ass in the air.

"There can be no barrier for this to work, are you..."

"For fuck sake, just... fuck me!" He was on the last straw of his sanity. If he had to wait much longer... then Thor pushed inside. Slowly and gentle yet unyielding. The sound Tony made was barely human. A pause and then the Thunderer started moving, thrusting with strong movements. With precision. Oh... holy screwdriver... soooo good. And for a while, it was. Never had he had an orgasm that quickly. Not to mention three. When his arms grew tired they changed position so he was riding the god of thunder. Slowly however he was getting the sensation that something was wrong. 

The fever coursing through his body didn't let up. It didn't matter how wantonly he moved, the forced arousal didn't let up. Finally, it stopped being great. Slumping he rested his forehead against Thor's shoulders. Silently crying.

"Stark... Tony? Is all well?"

"It's not working. Why isn't it working? I can't take any more of this... this... fever." His body wanted him to move. To push against the hard member inside him but he couldn't do it. He felt spent. Not physically but mentally. Then the blonde god gently lifted him off and rolled them. Tony's back hit the mattress softly while Thor loomed over him.

"My apologies, Tony. I went about this in the wrong way, I've should have realised what needs to be done." Before the billionaire could react he was being kissed. Thoroughly. Heated, lavish kisses. Big, callused fingers caressed his skin. It tickled him when the kisses travelled from his mouth to his throat down his chest. Warm hands massaged his stomach, his thighs. Expertly avoiding his erection. A tongue teased one nipple before lips followed, sucking gently. Oh sweet robotic laws! Tongue and lips kept travelling south on the continent of Tony, setting his skin ablaze. He yelped when Thor reached his hip, licking the inside of his leg, right at the joint again avoiding his erection to do the same on the other side. Surging up, caging him with his body, kissing him again.

It felt... different. From before. After a moment he realised why. What he was starting to feel was real arousal. Not the spell messing with him. Instinctively he reached out, letting himself feel that golden skin and hard muscles. Fingers swallowed in the blonde mane as he responded to the kisses. Spreading his legs to allow the god to come closer. When Thor thrust into him this time he groaned in pure pleasure. He had forgotten all about the spell, arching his back, clawing at the blonde while kissing roughly. They found a rhythm, moving together. When his climax crashed through him, Thor climaxed as well.

They panted, breath short. Tony aimed for a few more kisses before he slipped into an exhausted, satisfied sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up alone in his bed but had clearly been cleaned and his blankets cocooned him. For a minute or two he tried to remember why he was naked. Upon remembering he groaned. Right. The fertility spell. Man, he hated magic. Getting to his feet he stumbled a bit. No surprise there. Not with the way Thor had pounded into him. It was not an unpleasant experience, quite the opposite. But how much was real and how much was the spell? And how should he face the blonde god now? Water washed over him, it felt good. Tentatively he touched his ass and winced. A bit sore and the muscle didn't contract quite as well as it should. He would have to pay extra attention to his diet for the day. Not to mention going to the bathroom regularly. 

It was pretty quiet in the kitchen since only Loki was sitting at the kitchen island. The Trickster had a frown on his face and stared at his apple juice with annoyance. He nodded to Tony and handed him a vial.

"What's this?"

"A restorative potion. It will help you body getting back to normal."

"Oh... did... Thor talk to you?"

"He was worried for you, saying it put strain on you. He thought that he might have hurt you."

"That... no... it was just..."

"Exhausting? Frustrating? Terrifying?"

"Yeah. That. But that wasn't because of him! He helped me keep my sanity intact."

"I know but I'm a mage. He isn't. Piece of advice, don't work today. I know it is tempting but that type of fertility spell can mess with you pretty badly."

"...have you been hit by one?"

"Once, I decided to deal with it myself rather than risk humiliation."

Time to change subject. "So, you and Steve huh! Doesn't he looks just a bit too much like big brother?"

"Great... you see it but he doesn't", Loki grumbled. "Thor is the Aesir ideal, Stark. I've grown up being told that should either aspire to be like Thor or desiring men like him. Besides, they don't look that much alike."

"Asgard is fine with two men being together?"

"In the right circumstances, yes. Most don't really care."

"Oh, okay. That's good. You might want to be a bit more obvious. Steve can be a bit oblivious sometimes."

"You don't say."

* * *

Being around Thor suddenly became very awkward. That he would get sudden hard on's in the presence of the god was certainly one reason. He sort of wanted to try to do it again, to see if there was more than the spell, but he couldn't make himself say it. Especially since the big guy seemed to regret it. Avoiding Tony and never be alone in the same room. None of the others really noticed. They treated the incident as a one time thing. The only one acknowledging the whole thing was Loki who grew irritated at them. He was also trying very hard to get it on with Steve who just didn't get it.

"Hey Cap! Been to a museum?" Tony said, hiding his awkward boner with a pillow. Thor was sitting only a metre away.

"Oh, no Loki and I took a coffee together in this nice little café. Turns out Loki has quite the sweet tooth. That was kind of cute."

"Nice, you were on a date."

"A date? Don't be silly, we are just two friends who talked over a cup of coffee and some cake. I'll be in the gym."

"Man Steve is stupid sometimes. I pity Loki."

"Why would you pity my brother? I'm glad they are friends!"

"Well, baby brother wants to be more than friends and Steve doesn't realise it."

"I see", shifting the blonde god suddenly stood. "I think I will join the good Captain in the gym. A sparring match would do me good."

"Um, yeah. I've got work to do. Need to head to the workshop." Damn, this was way too awkward. 

* * *

"I've had enough of you two", Loki announced as he strode into the lab. As a science bro he was of course always welcome. When he didn't stalked in like a predator. Tony backed away only to hit a table and the next moment he was slung like a sack across the Trickster's shoulder. Then he was carried up the stairs, in through a door and thrown. Landing face first against something hard on one end and soft on the other. He blinked and when he looked around he realised he was lying across Thor's lap. The god of thunder had a very astonished expression on his face. 

"There", the god of mischief said. "Talk, fuck or kill each other. I don't care but until you sort things out, you won't be able to leave this apartment." Then he slammed the door shut.

"Was he serious?"

"I would fear so... did he hurt you, Stark?"

"Nah, he just surprised me", sitting up the engineer tried to ignore the strong scent of musk coming from the blonde. "And call me Tony."

They were quiet, trying to find the right words.

"My brother accused me of wallowing in self-pity... I will admit I have wondered if I hurt you when... with the spell..."

"You didn't. Seriously, you didn't. The situation was messy but you didn't hurt me."

"That's... good. I've had... the most shameful desires ever since..."

Little Tony perked up with interest. Big Tony tried not to get excited just yet. "What kind of desires?"

"It shames me to admit but... I have desired to... desired you..."

Oh. Okay. Wow. He could work with that. Licking his lips he tried to decide what to do first. Sliding down to the floor he knelt in front of the big guy. It was a good thing Thor tended to sit with his legs wide, Tony easily sit between them. The god was watching him and didn't stop him from unbuckling the belt. That strong smell of musk attacked his senses again and he took the impressive member into his mouth. It barely fit, even when he opened up as much as he could. Despite his best effort his teeth would occasionally scratch the sensitive skin. He was never stopped though. Thor grunted and groaned in pleasure, a warm hand playing with the short blonde hair.

Without warning he was lifted off the floor and carried to the bed. Once more the god loomed over him before kissing him hungrily, taking his time undressing them both. Big fingers found his entrance. It was probably some kind of godly power the finger breaching him was slick. This was less thorough than the last time, more urgent. Tony barely got used to one finger before the next was added. The rest was better by far though. His nipples were licked and sucked on, pinched and played with. Mouth lavished with wet, hungry kisses. He barely got a warning when fingers change to the huge lenght. As he was breached he let out a loud yell. Thor seated himself with one strong thrust.

"I'm sorry..." the god said in a low growl. "But my control... is... slipping."

Tony took a deep breathe and nodded. The guy had not been joking. Hard thrusts rocked his whole body, reducing him to a mess within the minute. He understood. Last time had been for his sake only. This was for both of them. And he was learning first hand what it was like having sex with a fertility god. Orgasm after orgasm was wrung from him and his ass was slowly filling up with semen. It never seemed to be enough. He knew that all it took was one word and it would stop. One single word. That's was not the word he kept saying.

"More", he moaned into the pillow. "More." He was getting painfully dry, almost spent, but didn't want it to end.

"One last time, love", Thor murmured. "Otherwise you won't hold up."

"Then make me scream of pleasure! Slam into me. Take your pleasure from my body!" A growl answered him and the pace increased tremendously. He was quickly reduced to a quibbering mess that drooled and whined, overwhelmed. When they climaxed he collapsed, completely exhausted but very satisfied. A towel was held to his weeping ass, spend leaking out. If a normal guy shot less than a teaspoon Thor definitely shot at least one tablespoon.

"We can do more later", Thor promised. "When you've had time to recover." This kiss was gentle and soothing. Tony smiled softly. 

"Sounds good. Though I wouldn't object to a cuddle."


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't remember the last time he had been limping because he had had too much sex. After a couple of crazy days they had... mellowed out. Tony felt like he needed to do something nice for Loki as thanks. Speaking of whom. The Trickster was making breakfast in the kitchen while making small tall with Steve. Trying to flirt but the soldier didn't notice. They saw the engineer as he joined them. Blue eyes were drawn to the limp.

"When did you hurt yourself?"

"I just pulled a muscle, no biggie."

"But how?"

"You know, doing this and doing that."

"Meaning he slept with my brother", the god of mischief chimed in. "Seems like the two of you finally decided to grow up."

The poor blonde was beet red from embarrassment. "Guess you didn't know I'm bisexual. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"What? No, not at all. I guess I'm surprised. You both looked so... distant... after the spell. I don't have any problem with same-sex couples. In fact, I'm glad that has changed."

"Have you had any experience with men, Captain", Loki asked in a slightly sultry voice. In another universe that voice could have lit Tony on fire. Steve blushed harder but shook his head. 

"No... I haven't. During the war I spent some time with... ladies... but never a man. It could have gotten me arrested."

"Would you be interested in trying?"

"If I meet the right guy, maybe. I haven't really thought about it. Do you mind if I hit the shower before breakfast?"

"No... not at all..." the Trickster said with a forced smile. Once the blonde soldier was gone all pretence disappeared and Loki looked downright murderous. "I swear I could lay naked in his bed and he still wouldn't get it."

"I get your frustration but it is kind of funny to watch. You turning on the sexiness to max and he missing it completely."

"Now I understand why villains target you."

"Uncalled for, goat man. What you need is the ultimate date. A romantic dinner. I'm talking limousine, tuxedos, fancy restaurant and expensive hotel room with some champagne."

"Neither of us can get drunk on Midgardian alcohol."

"Not the point. What you need is to set the atmosphere and when the timing is right, kiss him."

"The last part I can get behind. Piece of advice. Don't bother taking Thor for a fancy dinner. You would have more luck taking him to one of those medieval inspired places."

"That might be fun but we are already fucking. You and Steve are not."

"Shut up, Stark."

* * *

Every time Loki was around and it wasn't to heal them his fingers would start to itch with the urge to draw him. He liked drawing his friends in general but it was something about watching the dark god doing the most mundane things. His features were sharper yet softened by the relaxed way he was acting. Especially when reading. Head resting on one hand, tilted downwards towards the book. Black hair falling across his face like a veil while his eyes were focused on the page.

He liked Loki, they were becoming good friends. Both had an interest in the arts, they enjoyed quiet activities and had many fascinating conversations. The god knew of all these neat little places that were hidden away. Cafés, dinners and restaurants. Unexpectedly he was also a great cook. Making the most delicious meals.

Thor was very much the opposite of his brother. Lively and animated. He was the kind of person that enjoyed physical contact a lot. Apparently his favourite target used to be the Trickster but now he had a new one. One that seemed to appreciate it more. Leaning against the broad chest Tony was fiddling with his phone, answering mail he said, while his lover nuzzled his hair and put hands inside the shirt. When the engineer sat up more he would receive kisses along his neck and back. Clint was the only one making noise about it.

"Can you two stop it for even one minute?" the archer grumbled. "Say the two of you stay together, Thor is supposed to become king isn't he. Who would be responsible for heirs?"

"That would be me", Loki said and looked up from the page. "In a way that has always been my responsibility."

"No offence but how would you do that?"

Shooting the archer an annoyed look the Trickster... changed. The hair became longer. Body slimmer, more delicate, rounded. Sharp lines softened. Lips became plumper and the eyes felt... larger.

"Does this answer your question?" Loki had turned into a woman. Her voice was still silky but more melodious. A higher pitch. "In this form I can have children. You don't need to have sex to make someone pregnant."

"Wait wait", Tony said, suddenly alert. "Are you saying they intended for you to have _Thor's_ babies? Even though you are brothers... er... siblings?"

"Not by blood. Some probably consider it an alternative, others think I should be the surrogate should it be needed."

"Trust me, my love", Thor said. "I have no desire of seeing my sister carry my children, no matter the implementation. Hopefully it won't come to that."

"After all", the goddess said. "Children from my own union, with my own partner, would also be eligible for the throne. But we are talking about a couple thousand years in the future. We live long enough that it is wiser to wait before producing heir to the throne. Else they would be old by the time they take the throne."

"Aye, my sister is correct. Father had me when he was around three thousand years old. Mother was about a millennia younger."

"Long lives changes everything I see..." the engineer said, slumping against the god of thunder. 

"Don't worry, Stark. I can always steal you another apple."

"Loki!"


	6. Chapter 6

He could already hear Loki berating him for being careless. Which, granted, he had a point about. But how could it possibly be Tony's fault that he had gotten tangled in several powerlines. Two super villains had decided to have a duel in mecha suits, in the middle of New York. In one attempt to stop them Tony had aimed at the joints only to be swatted like a fly. The isolation unit had taken a hit, meaning he might get fried if he tried to free himself. He was also upside down and had probably broken something. 

It was Natasha who solved the problem by managing to infiltrate one of the giant mechas, knock out the pilot and use the thing to take down the other mecha. She had barely a scratch. 

"Stark!" Barton yelled. "We are shutting down the power grid for this block. Hang tight."

"Very funny. Just get me down from here, would you?" Thor was the one to untangle him and get him down. "Oh no..." bending forward he emptied his stomach. The big blonde god wanted to fly him immediately to the Tower but Steve convinced him it was a bad idea.

"I agree he needs help but I think asking Loki to come here would be safer", he said. "He is on his way."

Popping out of nowhere the Trickster eyed the destruction with displeasure. With a wave of his hand he restored the surroundings and disassembled the mechas. Muttering about people with too much money watching too much anime. How the heck did a Norse god know about anime? Green eyes turned to him.

"I swear to the Norns, Stark!" he growled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Thor, if you want to keep your boyfriend alive you better start doing something about his suicidal tendencies."

Thor's grip on Tony tightened slightly and worry grew prominent on his face. They teleported back to the Tower. He was vested off his suit and put on one week bedrest.

"Not one toe will leave that bed. And no sex either."

"That's impossible! I will need to use the bathroom! To eat!" the engineer protested. He was answered with a toothy grin.

"Not to worry. There are spells to take care of that. I just need to place one on you. As for food, someone can bring it to you and I'm sure Thor won't mind wiping you down."

"...you are evil..."

"God of mischief, Stark. It is either my help or a mortal doctor. Your choice."

"Evil, I'm telling you. Completely evil. Fine! But please tell me I will be allowed to do _something_!"

"Read a book or watch movies. No work. Thor, help him change into a pyjama. And I repeat, no sex." Loki charged out of the room, likely to help the others.

"Has he always been this bossy?"

"Only towards people he actually care about", Thor smiled and tugged off the undersuit carefully. "He sees you as a friend, my love. One he doesn't want to lose. One I don't want to lose either."

"I'm not doing it on purpose! We have a dangerous occupation as the Avengers! Natasha and Barton are even less protected than I am."

"Aye, but they also take fewer risks." The Thunderer reached out with one big hand and cupped his face. A very gentle kiss was placed on Tony's lips. "My heart fear for you."

He was actually blushing. When was the last time he blushed? During his teens? Unfazed his boyfriend proceeded to clean him with a wet towel before changing his clothes. Then he left for a good twenty minutes. When the god returned he carried a tablet along with a simple soup. He had also changed, wearing soft jogging pants and a t-shirt. Tony ate the soup hungrily. When all of it was gone Thor surprisingly joined him in the bed.

"I don't know if your baby bro would agree with this..."

"I don't think he would mind." The engineer was cradled against the large body. Warmth emitted from god's form, melting him. A soft kiss was placed on his forehead. Drifting off Tony admitted that Loki had a point.

* * *

Beyond a nasty bruise on Bruce's face and Tony's enforced bedrest, they were actually in pretty good shape. Especially if you kept in mind their opponents. Having already changed out of his uniform Steve watched Loki heal the bruise while berating Banner for being careless.

"The Hulk might be neigh invincible but you are not. Why did you think it would be a good idea to lift that beam yourself?"

"Ah... um..."

"Never mind. Just be more careful. I can't rise the dead. This will be gone in an hour."

"Thank you."

After giving the spy duo an once over and declaring them fine he zeroed in on Steve. Nimble fingers traced his limbs until the Trickster was satisfied he wasn't hurt. He lingered a moment and then spoke.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over Saturday night for dinner. At my place."

"All of us? Won't that be a lot of work?" the soldier said. Loki made an odd face, like he was trying to not roll his eyes.

"Just you and me, Steve."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. What time?"

"Would six o'clock be acceptable?"

"Sounds good!" The god of mischief smiled warmly and teleported away. Clint and Natasha gave the super soldier a Look. "What?"

"He just invited you on a date", the red-head said. "And you said yes."

"A date? We are just friends Nat. Besides we are both men."

"That doesn't stop Tony and Thor."

"Face it, Cap. A rollercoaster is straighter than Loki", the archer said.

"But a rollercoaster isn't straight!"

"That's my point. Look, on Saturday dress up a bit. Not to much since you will be at his place. Bring a red rose and some wine."

"Clint is right, Steve. He is practically painting you on the nose and you don't see it."

That couldn't be true could it? But what if it was? How did he feel about it? Maybe he should follow their advice and see what would happen.


	7. Chapter 7

A week in bed were boring. Horribly so. There were only so many movies he could bother to watch and his selection of books were limited. He enjoyed spending time with Thor but it was obvious that the thunder god could not be asked to stay still for several days. Too much energy. For a few hours everyday Tony would therefore be alone with nothing to do. When any movie he might enjoy had been watched he decided he could try anime, because why not. He had not counted on the sheer amount of stuff available and the English dub often felt cringe worthy. Settling on a series called Bleach he settled back. It was okay but not enough to entertain him for long. After another nap he decided to try again, this time something more light hearted. 

The series he found was named Barakamon, a word he had no idea what it meant. It was hilarious. When Thor returned Tony was doubled over by laughter. It almost hurt from how much he was laughing. Smiling with confusion the Thunderer seemed pleased he was having fun.

"Something good?"

"This is gold", the engineer said. "Pure gold." Humming the blonde god settled in beside him. He didn't really get the story since it was near the end of the way too short series but didn't seem to mind. Once the last episode was over Tony turned off the TV and fell back against his pillows. Taking this as his cue Thor started kissing and caressing him. Big, warm hands that travelled south. Slipping under the pants, closing around his member.

"This is definitely against doctor's orders", the engineer said while surging to meet those hungry lips.

"Maybe, yet I'm not entering your body nor you mine."

"Heh, a BJ from the god of thunder? Let's try that another time."

"I agree." It was getting difficult to form coherent words as the warm hand tugged at his lenght, massaging it. This was different from a simple jerk off. Thor was doing things to Tony you could only do if you were doing it to someone else. All while they traded kisses. His mind actually went white as he climaxed.

"Okay, out with it", he panted. "You seem sure baby bro won't come here and chew us out. Why?"

"It came to my attention that Loki will have a quiet dinner with the Captain in his apartment this evening. Knowing my brother he would be more concerned with that than our bed activities."

"Hmm... you think we could get away with doing something more?"

"Not as much as I might desire but he will be occupied for a while. Easier to ask for forgiveness, right?"

Tony grinned. He was definitely corrupting Thor and couldn't care less.

* * *

Wine bottle tucked under his arm, shirt clean and tucked into his trousers and a red rose. The florist had called it a Queen rose, it was bigger than most varieties and quite beautiful. Six sharp he knocked on the apartment door, realising that this would be the first time he would see Loki's apartment. It was a high-end penthouse. As far as he knew the Trickster didn't pay rent. The owner of the building had offered him the place for free. In exchange the god protected it with wards.

The door swung open and Steve had to keep from staring. Loki was dressed in black slacks, a dark green botton-up shirt whose arms were three quarters lenght and dark dress shoes. The black hair had been gathered in the nape of his neck, in his right ear a single piece of jewellery. An emerald the exact same shade as his eyes hang from a delicate golden chain. Swallowing Steve presented the rose.

"Thank you, Steve. This is lovely", the god said. "Please, come in."

"I... brought some wine. Not sure if it is any good but..." he held the bottle. Thankfully the Trickster took it and looked it over.

"This is a dessert wine, it will be perfect after dinner."

It was then the soldier realised how dark it was in the apartment. Not a single lamp was lit. From the spacious kitchen came the soft, flickering light from candles. A table had been set for two with a three armed candlestick in the middle. Soft music were playing in the background. Just loud enough to hear it. Loki put away the bottle of wine and gestured for Steve to sit down. He returned with two plates.

"Just the appetizer", the god of mischief murmured and smiled. It was good. The main course was brought by magic, just like the previous plates were removed with it. Unlike at a restaurant the food in the main course was plentiful. 

"This is delicious", Steve said. And it was. The meat was so soft it fell apart in his mouth, the sauce rich with flavour that was perfectly matched with the pressed potato. The salad was fresh and complimented the food well. "I never feel full after a fancy meal, at galas and such."

"I figured you would have an appitite closer to my own. There is more if you would want it. Eat your fill."

He didn't have to be told twice. Cleansing his plate twice. It didn't even feel awkward since Loki matched his food intake.

"This was really good. How did you make the meat so soft?"

"I discovered the mortal idea of slow cooking. Letting the food simmer on low temperatures for several hours. I even got myself a Crock pot to make it even more efficient."

"It obviously works. Before the ice, in the forties, we boiled everything. It didn't taste all that great."

"Asgard has similar notions, although they roast everything. If it can't be roasted they don't think it is worth eating."

They laughed and then the dessert was brought together with the wine. Loki easily opened the bottle and poured some for both of them. A small chocolate cake with whipped cream and some kind of sweet sauce. Lava cake, the Trickster named it, with orange sauce. It went well with the wine. Since neither could get drunk on it they allowed themselves as much of it as they wanted. When the bottle was empty and the plates clean eaten the god lead Steve to his living room. Here ambient light were coming from a wall art installation, mimicking the night sky.

"I've been told you like dancing?"

"I'm not very good at it. Never really learned."

Loki smiled again and put on some slow Soul. The heavy bass was easy to swing to, he placed his hands on the soldier's shoulder. Moving them in rhythm with music. It was more stepping slowly from side to side on the spot than actual dancing. Still it was nice. Steve found his arms around the Trickster's waist as the god moved closer, hugging his neck. Suddenly the soldier realised just how close the other was, soft breath ghosting over his face.

Loki pressed their lips together in the lightest of kisses, lingering to show it was not by mistake. Mind reeling Steve found himself answering the kiss. Light yet intense. Fireworks went off in his head. They kept dancing while exchanging feathery kisses. It was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Blinking slowly against the morning light Steve became aware that he was spooning someone. Opening his eyes he saw Loki in his arms, still deep asleep. They were both dressed in sleep-wear. The Trickster had conjured some for him the night before. He studied the other, it was amazing how much younger he looked in his sleep. All tension gone from his face, tension you didn't notice until it was no more. Remembering last night the soldier smiled. Beyond sleeping in the same bed they had not done anything beyond kissing. Maybe he was old-fashioned but he didn't want to rush.

Since Loki was sleeping peacefully he decided to carefully extract himself from the god, tucking him in, and explore a bit. The penthouse was much smaller than Tony's. There were the kitchen with a dinning area, the bedroom, the living room and a small bathroom. It confused him that the bathroom only had a toilet and a sink. Where were the shower? Compared to the apartments Steve had looked at it was still pretty big. Everything was tastefully furnished and decorated. There were no clutter. The floor was made of hardwood and clinker. As he had noticed the night before, one wall had a light installation with stars. Amazingly, in daylight the installation looked like a field of flowers instead.

Walking into the kitchen he realised that even with magic Loki had spent a lot of time and effort making their dinner. Everything was already taken care off. Thor had once mentioned that magic could save time but the energy was the same or more. Deciding he wanted to do something nice he left a note saying he was out getting breakfast before doing just that. On the street he spotted a cozy little bakery in a corner. Despite the early hour it was already open. The scent of newly baked bread wafted through the interior. A bell announced his entrance and a middle-aged man came out. He was dressed in an apron and had flour on his arms.

"Would you mind waiting a couple minutes? I have dough to set", the man said with an heavy Latino accent and slightly broken English. 

"Not at all", Steve said, the baker headed back and he browsed the options. All of it looked really good. What kind of bread did Loki like? The god had a sweet tooth but for breakfast?

"Now, how can I help, señior?"

"I'm looking for some bread suitable for breakfast but I'm not sure what my friend likes. Maybe you've seen him? Black hair, green eyes, very tall."

"You mean Loki, no? He come here often. He likes the rye bread. Say it remind him of home. I have a loaf just finished. You want butter and milk too? Only expensive shops are open now. Mine not too expensive."

"Sure, that sounds good. Rye bread, butter and milk."

He left the bakery with a wicker basket filled with one big loaf of bread. A metal canister with milk and a package of butter. When he returned to the apartment Loki was awake, waiting for him. The god smiled at him.

"You found Señior Nuñez bakery I see."

"It's a charming place. I'm not sure what you like so I went with his suggestion."

"It will be fine. Are you sure about the milk and butter though?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Well... it's goat milk and goat milk butter. I prefer it but..."

Steve smiled and set the basket on the counter. "I drank goat milk when I was a child. One neighbour had a goat in their backyard. My Ma used to buy from them. Is goats common in Asgard?"

"Very. Thor used to raise a flock and still has two large beasts to pull his chariot. Cows are not as common. You see more of them in Vanaheim."

"Thor the goat herder." They chuckled. Then Loki bent forward, lips hovering an inch from Steve's own, clearly waiting. He met the soft lips with his own. Both melting into the kiss. A gurgling sound from his stomach broke the magic and the god laughed. 

"Let's feed the super soldier", he said and with a handwave the table was set. Bread sliced, canister open, butter knife placed and some ham and cheese were there as well. Since it didn't seem to be anything extraordinary to the Trickster Steve didn't question it.

"You know", he said around his third slice of bread. "I always thought penthouses had more than one story but it seems I was wrong."

"But there is a second story."

"What? But I couldn't find a staircase?"

"Come", to the side in the living room Loki pressed a botton and a panel opened in the ceiling. Slowly a staircase was lowered and unfolded. The stairs locked into the floor seamlessly. 

"Wow! That's quite cool."

"Want to come up?"

"Sure."

The first room was a studio. Paint, brushes and unused canvasses. Easels of different sizes. Large windows let in natural light. Along one wall unfinished and finished paintings stood. Most of them depicted a golden city or people in extravagant clothing. One painting was off a beautiful woman with blonde hair and a warm smile.

"My mother", Loki said. "She taught me almost everything I know about magic. She was raised by witches, a warrior in her own right. A while back Thor finally told me how she died. Killed while protecting that mortal woman."

"I'm mortal... so is Tony..."

"Thor had known Jane Foster for less than a week, Steve. And when it came down to it, he chose me over her."

"He did?"

"Remember when I arrived? He brought me to her first and she refused to help me. She had been compassionate about him losing me, about me seemingly dying. But she didn't really care. Afterwards he talked with her about it and in the end, she couldn't accept that he still viewed me as a brother. Stark is my friend. He and Thor actually works together." Loki sighed. "I don't look down on mortals, Steve. But I can't think of Jane Foster without remembering that she is the reason my mother died. She didn't cause it on purpose but she still did. And I find it hard to forgive her. Which, with my own history, is hypocritical."

The soldier wrapped the dark god in his arms, remembering his own mom. It had been so hard, losing her. He remembered that Loki had not been allowed to attend the funeral. Lacking that closure, that final farewell. Maybe they could arrange something. Wanting to change subject he breached one that wasn't any less sensitive. 

"What are we now?" he asked and the Trickster looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "We are friends but not... only... friends."

"I don't like labels", Loki shrugged. "They limit and categorise you for no reason. You are Steve, a very handsome man that I like very, very much. A friend who is more than a friend."

"I like you too", Steve said and kissed him. Maybe labels were overrated. 


	9. Chapter 9

To say that Loki was angry with them was an understatement. He was down right furious. More with his brother than with Tony, who was finally allowed to leave bed. Any more and his muscles would have atrophied. The Trickster was giving his brother such a scolding Thor looked ready to cry. In the meanwhile Steve was feeding the engineer. Some kind of stew with potatoes. 

"This is good, what is it?"

"Date night stew", the soldier said with a smile. "There were plenty left after we had eaten."

"Loki made this? Damn, the guy is a genius. So you two are dating now? Which, I have to say, is finally. Never took you being this dense. Lost your virginity yet?"

"...I lost my virginity back during the war... one of the show girls was very... interested."

"You are not a virgin? That's news. But this was your first time with a guy, right?"

"We haven't gone that far yet. The date was _yesterday_."

"And you stayed over."

"Sleeping, in pyjamas. We kissed and I guess dating is a good way of putting it."

On the to do list: Give the Captain some sex-ed gay sex.

Also on to do list: Steal Thor from his scolding so they could have some sweet sex.

Priority: Stealing Thor.

"Hey, goat boy. Mind if I get my boyfriend back?"

"Your boyfriend is the goat boy!" Loki snapped back. "And he was supposed to keep you out of trouble, not cause more of it. You and I are spending this day training. You've gotten sloppy!"

Dang. No stealing Thor then. Guess he would have to give Steve a good old-fashioned Talk. Oooh, that would be fun.

* * *

It was not fun. At least not as fun as he had hoped. Steve was surprisingly knowledgeable and had mostly ignored the inventor. Apparently you learned more than you bargained for in the military, even in the forties. The guy was just not in a hurry. He yearned for a heartfelt relationship. Not a sexual one. Which, rude. Tony and Thor totally had more than a sexual relationship. They just enjoyed having sex a lot. Speaking of the god of thunder. It was almost evening when Loki let his brother off the hook and the big blonde collapsed in a sofa, exhausted. Tony had seen him exhausted before of course but that was more "had so much sex I'm actually spent" kind of exhaustion. This was "I have been pushed so hard muscles I didn't know existed hurts". Not an usual sight. Clearly none of them could provide a challenge for the god. Loki joined them a moment later, looking as fresh as always.

"What the heck did you guys do?" Barton asked. 

"My brother has been slacking off", the Trickster said sniffing. "This type of training is basic on Asgard. He shouldn't be this tired."

"That's a bit mean, don't you think?"

"No...", the Thunderer sighed. "He is right. I have been slacking off, growing complacent."

"If your usual regime is "slacking off" I can't imagine what you did today", Tony said. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"Already?" the archer exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired and it seems my magical doctor was right", he said adding to Loki. "Don't look so smug."

The engineer and the blonde god wandered off to the penthouse bedroom. Hmm... when did they start to sleep together? Sure, after sex they usually just slept but when did they start doing the second part without the first. Well, he didn't mind.

* * *

The villain of the week - and didn't that sound very cartoon-ish - had spread some yellow orange, very sticky, liquid over Manhattan. In places it was so deep it went waist high. Wisely, Tony kept the very expensive suit away from the sticky mess. Thor on the other hand sniffed the goo, scoped some up on his finger to taste some.

"Honey?" he said.

"Yes, dear?" He couldn't help himself, the team groaned over the comm units while the Thunderer looked confused.

"No... this is honey", the big guy said. "A lot of it but hardly dangerous."

"Honey is an endearment", a new voice joined them. Standing on top of a building Loki looked down at the sticky situation - hehe - with a sour expression. "Stark made a joke. What did you do? Smash the world's biggest bee hive?"

"We didn't but it looks like someone did. Mind helping us out? We heroes need to "stick" together."

"Tony..." Steve groaned. "Please, enough with the bad puns already. "Could you make this go away, Loki? I don't think we have a way to clean it off."

"That stings Cap, that really stings."

"Shut up, Stark." Muttering a few words the god of mischief made some complicated hand gestures and suddenly Manhattan was filled with jars of honey instead it sticking to everything. Granted, it was pretty big jars and many people wasted no time grabbing one or two for themselves. 

"Is that safe?" Bruce said worriedly. "It was on the streets..."

"I removed any impurities, Banner. It should be fine as long as they don't eat too much. Overeating causes issues I understand. Thor, I got a message from Asgard for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Loki had enough sense to wait before relaying his message. He did his usual once over to check for injuries and let them get cleaned up, showering and changing clothes. No one missed the way the Trickster lingered over Steve. For once, not even Steve. The message to Thor, the possible subject, made Tony jittery. What if All-Daddy forbid his son from being with the engineer? They were two men after all and the big guy was crown prince. Once everyone was clean and picked up some refreshments the Trickster deemed it appropriate to relay the message.

"Odin needs you to go to Muspellheim and sort out the situation that has arisen there", Loki said, sipping his Coke. Thor made a face.

"I'm no good at that. Why can't you go instead?" He was given a withering look from his baby bro.

"An excellent idea, Thor. Let's send the frost giant to the realm of fire giants. That wouldn't be a disaster at all." The sarcasm was tangible. Also, frost giants? Fire giants? The Thunderer winced.

"I'm sorry, brother, I forgot..."

"Really? Forgot? You are a fool, Thor. I never said it was a diplomatic mission. Surtur believes he has found Sommarbrandr."

"But Frey's sword was lost centuries ago, here on Midgard!"

"I know that but Surtur believes he found it. You do remember the prophecy about the sword and about Ragnarok?"

"Of course I do! But didn't the prophecy turn out to be nonsense?"

"It doesn't matter if Surtur believe it is real, he intends to march on Asgard. Which is why you need to go and take care of it."

"Sorry to jump into the conversation..." Tony said. "Will this be dangerous?"

"Verily, Surtur is a mighty foe."

"Oh... how soon do you have to leave?"

Thor looked at his brother who crossed his arms. "It sounded urgent so I suspect you will need to leave immediately."

A strange feeling settled in the engineer's stomach. He couldn't name it but he felt oddly nauseous. 

"Can't we help you?" Steve asked.

"Nay my friend. No human can withstand the fires of Muspellheim. My apologies, I need to get my armour and Mjolnir."

Tony waited half a minute before following his boyfriend, weird feeling still sloshing around. Upon seeing the Thunderer smiled sadly. He cradled the shorter man's neck with his palm.

"I will endeavour to be quick, my love, and return swiftly."

"I'd say safe is more important than quick but both is appreciated. Don't do anything unreasonable stupid."

"I won't", Thor smiled and kissed him, lingering. "Be careful as well my love, you do have a tendency to end up in trouble."

"I do my best."

* * *

He had not realised how used he had become to sleeping next to Thor. With him gone the bed seemed too big. Too cold. As on cue his nightmares returned. Afghanistan, the cave, the waterboarding and his harrowing escape. The invasion, the wormhole and the huge army, suit going quiet. Only now they featured Thor as well. Instead of Yinsen he saw the god, dying. The bomb tearing him to pieces. Then new nightmares decided to join the old ones. Creatures of fire looming over him, enormous hands reaching for him. Burning and hurting. The ocean coming alive and dragging him down. Shrapnel piercing his heart. Thor's dead body set on a funeral pyre and he wasn't allowed to come closer, screaming that the god was still alive, that he could see him breathe.

After one particular horrid night Tony rushed out of bed and emptied his stomach. All day he could barely eat and when night came he escaped to his workshop. For the first time in months, he avoided sleep. He didn't tell the team. 

A couple of days later, during a rather mundane fight, he was thrown into the river mouth. Water rushed into the suit from a loose panel. Memories flooding him it took Jarvis to get him out of the water. The suit opened and he could breathe again. Panic threatening to grab him. He didn't sleep that night, turning to the bottles he had ignored before. Not saying anything.

Tony slumped on the floor by a window. When he was with Thor, none of this happened. No nightmares. No panic attacks. When had he become so dependent on the god? The bottle slipped from his hands as he started crying. He felt so stupid. So foolish. He loved him. Loved Thor. How had it come this? 

"Dang it, Thor! You better make it back in one piece or I don't know what I do."


	11. Chapter 11

It took longer than it should have to notice something was wrong but considering that Tony was very good at hiding things... it was not surprising. The reason Steve was the first one to realise something was going on was his habit of drawing. He had sketchbook after sketchbook with drawings of his team. In fact, he had different sketchbooks for each person. One day he was drawing his friend when he suddenly noticed that Tony's arm looked thinner than before. Just to be sure he went back to look through his drawings. One by one they told a worrying story. The engineer had become not only thinner but he showed signs of insomnia. It dated back to shortly after Thor left for his super important mission. There were no point in talking to his friend about it. When it came to talk his way out of things Tony was on par with Loki. Who was the person Steve turned to as his worry grew.

"He looks horrible indeed", the Trickster said. "I would guess night terrors and loss of appitite being the reason."

"Can you help him?"

"Not much, I fear. I can alleviate some of it but until the reason is taken care off... there is no way."

"The reason..."

"My brother. Or rather, his absence. The timing is too perfect to be coincidental. Surely you noticed how much time they spent together?"

"Erm..." feeling a bit foolish Steve could only scratch his head. Loki simply smiled at him.

"I love you, Steve, but you can be rather oblivious sometimes. Let's see if I can help Stark."

The Trickster and the engineer was secluded for an hour or so, Tony emerged looking like he had been berated for the full hour. His complexion did improve for a while afterwards before getting worse again. Now the rest of the team noticed as well.

"Do we have any word of Thor?" Banner asked.

"He has not returned to Asgard yet", Loki said. "Heimdall would have informed Odin if he had been hurt or killed. It is simply taking longer than expected. Muspellheim can be tricky to traverse."

"You've been there?" Barton said.

"Once, before I knew of my true heritage. It wasn't pleasant."

"So Thor should be fine", Natasha concluded.

"I think you are all underestimating my brother. We are gods. Our strength is not measurable to humans. Here on Midgard we are constantly holding back least we risk destroying the whole realm."

"Hmm... that doesn't help much right now. How do we handle Stark? He won't do much good like this."

You can start with not telling him that", Loki said while raising an eyebrow. "If you only see Iron Man, you will break him. Or are you only Black Widow, Romanoff?"

Few could get upper hand over Natasha but the Trickster just did. They knew he had a point. Others might only see them as the Avengers but they shouldn't do that to themselves or each other.

"Maybe if we all took a break?" Clint suggested. "Get away from everything? We could go to my farm."

"You have a farm?" Steve said in surprise. 

"It is completely off the grid and off the radar. Not in any register. Fury and Nat are the only ones who knows."

"Are you sure?" the female spy said. "What about..."

"It will be fine. Only problem is... what if Thor comes back while we are at the farm?"

"I can give Heimdall our location", the god of mischief said. "He can then send Thor there with the Bifrost."

"Doesn't he know already?" Bruce asked.

"Do you want to be spied on? I've shrouded the Tower and my apartment from his Sight. I can do the same for this farm once he knows the approximate location."

"Sounds good. All in agreement?" Steve saw everyone nod. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow", the archer said. "I want to call ahead."

* * *

He didn't really care why he was on a quinjet, heading to who knew where. Oh yeah, Clint probably knew. Since bird brain was piloting and all. Intelligently he knew his current state of mind was bad. Emotionally he couldn't make himself look at it. He was feeling lonely and isolated even surrounded by friends. It wasn't a big mystery as to why he felt so hollow. Anyone could figure it out. Which meant his behaviour was even more out of character for him. Had he ever felt this way for Pepper? For a while, certainly. Back when he was slowly dying and later when he was dealing with his PTSD. He had needed her while also pushing her away at the same time. No... it wasn't the same...

With Pepper he had always felt like he had to bend. Being who she needed him to be but not who he needed to be. Thor... Thor didn't need him to anything other than himself. No... didn't _need_ , _**want**_. Thor didn't want him to be something he was not. Being him was enough. Being Tony Stark. No matter what. 

"Stark", Loki spoke to him softly, rousing him from his daze. "We are here. Just a short walk." Out if everyone only the Trickster seemed to truly understand what he was going through. Of course, he and the big guy was brothers. It had to kill him not knowing how his sibling was doing. Not that he would show it outwards. No, just like Tony usually handled things the dark prince wore a mask. Hiding his true emotions. His fears. Steve would have to step it up if he wanted to be there for his boyfriend.

Turned out that they were at a farm of some kind. Belonging to Angry birds of all people. Barton led them to a picturesque farmhouse.

"Honey?" he called. Damn. That just reminded Tony of the last day he saw Thor. Now it didn't feel so funny anymore. A woman walked out, her midsection bulging. 

"Clint! Welcome home. And welcome all of you", she said as two squeaky voices sounded.

"Daddy! Auntie Nat!" A boy and a girl, perhaps five and seven years old rushed out.

"Heeey!" the archer crooned. "Everyone, this is my wife, Laura. My kids, Cooper and Lila."

"Natasha, so good to see you", Laura Barton greeted.

"Good to see you too Laura. How's little Natasha?"

"Little Natasha... is Nathaniel."

"Huh! Traitor."

Yay... what a funny show... normally he would have made some quip or something but now he couldn't be bothered.

"Yeah, hi. Nice to meet you... sorry, didn't know you existed... I'm really tired, is there some place I can go lay down?"

"Of course, mr Stark. Lila, why don't you show mr Stark to the guestroom?"

"Yes, Mommy. This way mr Stark." A small hand took his and lead him from the kitchen to a small but cozy room.

* * *

"Don't", they all looked at Loki when Banner made to follow the engineer. "You can't do anything for him. A change of scenery might work but it won't be a quick fix."

"It looks like he has a pretty severe case of depression. Do you know if it has a cause?" Clint's wife said.

"He is missing my brother greatly who is currently off world. They have a rather close relationship. Mrs Barton, may I offer you my apologies for the distress I must have caused you during the invasion? For... using your husband?"

"During... Oh my Gosh! Clint. That's... he's..."

"It is alright, honey. Remember, I told you about it and it was on the news."

"Oh... oh... if course. Yes. I accept your apology, Loki."

"You have my gratitude", the Trickster made a small bow. "I need to find a good spot for the Bifrost should Thor return before we have returned to the Tower." Then he teleported away. Steve looked in the direction Tony had went while Barton explained all-seeing gods to his wife. Suddenly feeling restless he rolled his shoulders.

"Do you have any chores you need help with? Making firewood, getting water, anything?"

"We could use some help chopping firewood", Clint said. "Just outside. Chop to your hearts content."

"Thanks, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to see Spider-Man, Far from Home today. It was very exciting and also a bit heartbreaking. Like, man, Cap and Tony are really gone from the MCU. It's the first time in a year I didn't manage to go to the premiere but a nearly empty movie theatre isn't too bad either.


	12. Chapter 12

They had been on the farm a week when one late night Loki woke him up. Together they left the house in silence and walked about half a mile. It was a beautiful night. The sky was bright with stars. Steve took the Trickster's hand and squeezed it. He got a tense smile in return.

"Where are we going?" Keeping his voice soft he had to keep his attention at his feet as they entered a forest. 

"To the Bifrost site. Heimdall managed to contact me before, briefly."

"You think... Thor?"

"I hope so."

While the others had visibly become more relaxed Tony had barely left the guestroom. He would just sit and do nothing. It wasn't healthy but nothing they did worked. Loki seemed focused but not distressed, that should mean his brother was fine. If he wasn't. If Thor had... there were no telling what the engineer might do. They reached a clearing, waiting at the edge. The Trickster was restless, unable to calm down. Then a pillar of bright lights slammed into the ground. Standing in the midst of an intricate symbol was Thor. His hair was shorter and his cape had been singed but he was alive. Looking unharmed.

"Finally. Did you go sightseeing as well?"

"Good to see you too, brother", the Thunderer chuckled. "Why are we in a forest?"

"We are currently guests at Barton's farm. I will give you directions, don't dally."

"What's the rush? You are acting oddly, Loki..."

"He... we... are worried about Tony", Steve said. The god of thunder frowned. "He has been... depressed for a while now. Nightmares and panic attacks has also been common."

"Why? And why haven't you helped him?" The last was directed to Loki.

"I am helping him. That's why you must hurry and go to him", the Trickster's expression softened. "He is sick because he misses you, Thor. You are important to him." That was all the blonde god needed to hear. Once he was given directions, he was off.

"Should we head back?" Steve asked.

"Why? It's a beautiful night, we are alone. With Stark sick we haven't had much time together. Now, he will be fine."

Smiling the soldier embraced the god and kissed him. Maybe it would be a date after all.

* * *

Someone was shaking him. It was slightly annoying and he attempted to swat them away. Then the bed dipped and someone was hugging him. Before he could snap at then he was overwhelmed by the smell of ozone and rain, combined with that distinct musk. His eyes flew open and stared right at the god of thunder.

"Thor?" he choked out. Then lips were on his. Warm, gentle lips. Suddenly feeling like crying the engineer kissed back fiercly. Digging his fingers in.

"I'm here my love", the deep rumble seemed to shake something loose and Tony did start crying. All the stress, the nightmares, the nausea, the fear. It drained out of him, leaving him overwhelmed. His back was stroked soothingly. 

"Thor..."

"Aye. I'm sorry for my long absence. Surtur was never one to give up a fight easily. But now I'm here. I have also spoken with my father, telling him of you."

"Guess he didn't take that well..."

"He knows I'm stubborn and think he only has to wait."

"What a bastard..."

"He _did_ call Jane a goat..."

"Ha... and here I have the goatee. What happened to your hair?"

"It caught fire..." Thor held him tighter as he sobbed. It was pathetic but it also felt like a relief. The nightmare was over, the clump of lonliness melted in his chest. "Tony? I know I haven't told you this properly, so I will do so now. I love you."

Breathe hitching Tony pressed his face against that strong chest. "Iloveyoutoo."

"Aye, I know. You became sickly without me, I wish I could have stayed with you. Please my love, rest. We can speak further in the morning."

* * *

With Thor back Tony wanted to go home. The others understood and was glad to see him doing better. Only, when they said they were returning to New York Loki and Steve announced they would come as well.

"Don't look like that, Stark", the Trickster said haughty. "We intend to go to _my_ apartment. You will still have the tower to yourself. Besides, I can teleport remember."

"Ah... right. Guess my head is still a bit woozy..."

"You've barely slept nor eaten for over two months. I'm not surprised if you are still weakened."

Aaaand cue the sad puppy eyes... his boyfriend looked like someone had kicked his cat. He immediately went for a hug. Only, Tony didn't care. Instead he leaned into the hug. Man, he was becoming a sap. As such, he barely noticed the teleportation. One moment standing in the farm house and the next in his penthouse. It was pretty messy. Not because he had been a slob but because all those sleepless nights had to become something, right?

"Is this... my sofa?" Thor asked, looking at the piece of furniture. "I spot my dinner chair as well."

"I might have, sort of, kind of, moved you into my penthouse. While you were gone... I just..." he was stopped by a kiss.

"I was not certain you wanted us to share more living space than we already do. It makes me glad to see that you desired for us to live together." Tony did intend to say something but the kisses kept coming. Then he was carried up the flight of stairs into their, _their_ , bedroom. It was a new bed. Larger than the old one. Reinforced to handle Thor's weight while still being soft and comfy. He had not slept one night in it. To his surprise though he wasn't undressed and ravaged by a sex deprived god - and honestly, he wouldn't have minded - but rather put down gently on the bed and seriously cuddled. That was all that happened. They cuddled.

"So... no sex?"

Thor chuckled and held him tighter. "I have spent the last couple of months battling Fire giants. A short rest, while pleasant, is not enough. You need proper rest as well my love."

The big blonde had a point. It had been marginally easier to sleep on the farm as it lacked reminders of the god. Marginally. Settling against his boyfriend he felt safe again. For the first time in two months.


	13. Chapter 13

After having deposited Tony and Thor in the Tower Loki took them directly to his own apartment. Steve barely had gotten his bearing when the Trickster smashed their mouths together in a very, very hungry kiss. He didn't mind. With all the worry and concern they had had very little time just for them. A single night in the woods didn't count. Answering the kiss he wrapped his arms around the lithe body, urging his lover even closer. Loki started to place kisses on his jawline and his neck, followed by nips and a teasing tongue. The soldier tried to follow in kind but felt rather clumsy. 

"How attached are you to this shirt?" the god asked suddenly, bunching his hands in the fabric. How attached? 

"Not at all? I have dozens just like it", Steve said a bit confused.

"Excellent", the word was a purr. Then his shirt was ripped into two pieces. It was a startling reminder that his boyfriend was stronger than he looked but it didn't feel threatening at all. Pale, slightly chill fingers caressed his chest. Pink lips tasted his skin.

"Loki?"

"You should know by now, my beloved. What I want I get and I want _you_ ", the prince said, cupping the soldier's crouch. Pressing just a little. Swallowing hard Steve resisted the urge to simply tackle the Trickster to the floor and instead allowed himself to be herder to the bedroom. There Loki shed his clothing in a very... deliberate fashion. He glanced at the jeans pointedly. Almost ripping his own pants and underwear the blonde couldn't get his clothes of quickly enough. They tumbled onto the bed. He gave in and tasted the pale skin with his tongue, feeling the toned muscles with his hands. The muscles of an acrobat.

"We... we need... to... pre..prepair", he mumbled, feeling just a bit overwhelmed. Loki chuckled warmly.

"I'm a god, Steve. You won't break me." 

He paused. "You want... me... on top?"

"I like being held. There is no shame in being submissive to someone you care for. Even less to someone you love."

"Somehow I doubt you being bottom makes you submissive." As they laughed some of his nervousness faded and the jittery feeling became a warm feeling instead. "I love you too, by the way."

He was far from ignorant. Same-sex relationships was far from something new. Two bachelors or bachelorettes sharing an apartment under the pretext of saving money, moving if the scrutiny tightened too much, had been an occurrence even when he grew up. In a good neighbourhood everyone knew but didn't say anything. During the war, on the frontlines, it could get lonely. Far away from home without any contact with loved ones. It was not about gender, it was about human contact. The warmth of another. He had been lucky to have his best friend at his side. But you didnt spend prolonged periods of time around people who routinely had sex without picking up one thing or two. Still, he was willing to bet nothing could compare to having sex with Loki.

The god was... mind blowing. He was active, vocal and knew exactly which buttons to push and when. There were not enough words in the dictionary to describe him. And this amazing person wanted _him_.

* * *

Things calmed down considerably after Thor's return. Even super villains seemed to have taken a vacation. Steve more or less moved to Loki's apartment in everything but name. Tony and Thor's relationship was... good. Better than good. By living together in the penthouse they got to spend more quiet time just together. There was the looming threat of the engineer's mortality but he ignored it for now.

Looking back he should really have known it was the calm before the storm. Groaning he felt a throbbing in his head. The surface he was lying on was hard and cold. When he attempted to sit up a familiar and very unwelcome voice reached his muddled mind.

"I wouldn't do that... it looks like you have a pretty nasty head wound."

Opening his eyes he stared right at Hammer. "I thought you were in prison", he grumbled. "Why the fuck am I with you?"

"I... I'm not sure... I swear Stark, I woke up here and no one tells me anything. A week later they throw you in, head bleeding."

"...how long has I been out?"

"About a day. You did miss dinner. If this gruel can count as that... any chance you might be able to build a suit and blast us out if here?" The man kept babbling, a frantic note to his already shrill voice. "...which would be difficult I guess. In this cell. Since there is nothing..."

Thanks Loki for the golden apple, he thought. Already he could feel the pain in his head subsidise and he could roll from his back to his side. Getting a better look at his surroundings. Like the prattling idiot had said they were in a cell of some kind. With iron bars. The concrete floor was bare and slightly damp. He could smell mould. Light was coming from slits in the wall. No glass. It wasn't needed. Not even a mouse could squeeze through that. He also realised this wasn't the only cell.

They were in some kind of prison. Fairly medieval by the looks of it. And the other cells had occupants. If he squinted he thought he could see Brennan Grant, a fellow engineer and business owner. Stark industry did affairs with them often. With a chill Tony realised what these people had in common. All of them were all inventors. He could see Julianne Bask in the cell opposite. Among them he was likely the one with the highest profile. That couldn't be a coincidence. 

"You are quiet... ohmygod... please don't be dead..."

"I'm not dead, moron. Now shut up", Tony grumbled and sat up. "It doesn't surprise that a third rate weapon monger hasn't noticed the connection even after a week."

Hammer glared at him. The idiot did look rather terrible, scraggly beard and all, but the engineer had no empathy for him. "If you are so smart, why don't you tell me what you've found, Stark?" Moron hissed.

"Everyone here is an inventor or an engineer. Kind of, in your case. And they are either not succeeding or they already have."

"Why do you think that? Because of you? A big ego as always." Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah! Do that! So you are Tony Stark. So what?"

"I'm also an Avenger, remember? Iron Man? Rings a bell? That's pretty powerful people to piss off", and two gods who could destroy planets. "If being the richest man in the world wasn't enough."

"The Avengers", Moron scoffed. "What can your team of fancy spandex do?"

"My fancy spandex team includes two master spies, Bruce Banner and Captain America."

"Really? What about that hammer swinging boyfriend of yours?"

It was clearly meant to be an insult. Somehow. And Tony couldn't help himself. "Aww... are you jealous that I'm getting it on with a god and you are not."

He got a flat look. "That's not funny, not even a little."

"Yeah, except it is not a joke. Thor and I are really fucking." Hammer didn't to know that their relationship was much more than sex.

"Whatever... it's not like any of them can find you, now can they?"

Hmm... Thor could possibly ask that All-Seeing dude but who knew how that worked. His boyfriend sometimes had trouble figuring out locations on Earth. Unlike his brother who was like a gps and could...

"Not one of the Avengers, no", Tony slowly grinned. Moron stared at him in disbelief.

"Have you gone mad, Stark? What's so funny?"

"Thor isn't the only Norse deity on Earth right now", the engineer said. People in the other cells had obviously been listening to their conversation. Now several clearly tried to get closer to hear him. "The most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms."

"What... who?"

"The god of mischief, Loki."


	14. Chapter 14

Of course things were never that easy. Tony started to suspect they had some kind of technology that jammed any signal going in an out. It wasn't a stretch that they could jam magic as well. Loki's presence on Earth wasn't a secret. Unlike what he had expected their captures wasn't trying to make him build an arc reactor or a weapon. In fact, they didn't try to make him do anything even close to engineering. After a couple days they merely threw in some paper and some pens together with the dinner. The dinner was surprisingly decent for a bunch of kidnappers if not anywhere near fancy. But a stack of boiled eggs, some cheese and bacon was fairly good. He even got coffee. Being bored out of his mind he started scribbling on the paper while ignoring Moron's whining. Tony wasn't stupid, it didn't take a genius to figure out that they hoped he would draw something useful on the paper. Meaning they actually had a pretty good idea of how his mind worked. Scary thought. To throw them off he instead made crappy drawings of his team and some really crude ones of Thor. The kind of doodles you did when trying to pass time. With some impossible inventions for good measure. 

A few days later they received a new cell mate. Another man who was short with a mousy appearance, sand coloured hair and blue green eyes. The man was remarkably unremarkable. He was literally thrown in and landed with a huff on the concrete floor. Once the guards left the man got to his feet, dusted himself off and looked around the cell in disdain.

"You really are a beacon for trouble, Stark", the man said in a cultured voice. One he knew well.

" _Loki_?!"

"They know me as Larry Wood", the god said pointedly. "The man who made headlines during the week for having invented a working prototype of a teleportation device."

"But you don't need a.... wait, this was on purpose? You getting caught?"

"I was voting for me to simply teleport in and teleport us out. Thor agreed with me vehemently I might add. But it was discovered more people had been disappearing in the same manner, some old buffoon named Ross made quite some noise, and demanded it was looked into. Using magic to disguise myself was a breeze."

It made sense and was actually a pretty solid plan. No one on Earth could feasibly hold the Trickster captive. By allowing himself to be kidnapped under the guise of a small time inventor making a big breakthrough he was placed in the perfect position to act. With his magic Loki could be subtle yet far more dangerous than any of the Avengers. 

"What do you know so far?"

"We are in Europe, pretty far north. They have converted an old medieval castle for their needs. It is pretty crude, there is no electricity and they don't have any phones or computers on sight. Perhaps walkie talkies and some old fashioned radio."

"They are staying off the grid..." Tony was impressed by how much the god had already gathered. "This way they can't be tracked. But who are they and what do they want?"

Loki shrugged and sat down on the hard floor. "That I haven't figured out yet but I will. Who's this?"

"I'm Justin Hammer of Hammer Industries", Moron bristled.

"So a rip-off of Stark? Not very impressive." 

Oh the facial expression on Moron's face was priceless. The engineer wished he had a camera so he could capture it. Dismissing the two mortals the god got to work, sending out an illusory double to stalk the halls. Heck, he even made it look like a ghost. A woman with a kind face and long hair. Tony realised he recognised her from Thor's descriptions. It was the gods mother, the now dead queen of Asgard. No wonder both of them missed her so much. Even like this he could sense the love she had for her sons. The illusion turned around and looked at Loki. And then it spoke. 

"My dear boy", it was barely audible, her voice. Filled with so much warmth.

"Mother..." the Trickster said, sounding close to tears. "I'm sorry for summoning your spirit like this."

"Nonsense, you could sense that this place one held an altar dedicated to me and I am glad you called for me."

Wait. Wait! This wasn't an illusion. Loki had actually summoned the spirit of his dead mom. As if hearing his thoughts she turned to him, still smiling. 

"You are the mortal who has caught Thor's eyes. I liked Jane Foster but you are making him happier than she did."

"Mother", the god of mischief sounded choked, actual tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry... for everything... for..."

"Shh... my son. I know. You were angry and rightfully so. All you ever wanted was for someone to listen. I wish I could have been there for you, that I would have defied Odin. But regrets takes you nowhere. I'm proud of you, Loki. So very proud. Never forget that."

"I love you, Mother..."

"I love you as well my son. We will meet again in Valhalla."

The apparition faded. It was quiet. And damn if Tony didn't feel like crying. Hammer was straight up bawling and in nearby cells others were as well. After all, who wouldn't want to be able to talk to their mom one last time. Thor would probably cry when he heard about it. Big Momma approved of him. That was huge. Loki visibly gathered himself and shook of his disguise. No electricity meant no camera. He turned to the engineer.

"Ready to bust out of this place?"

* * *

Steve had never been very good at being patient. Being calm, steadfast, sure. Patient. Not so much. He knew Loki was fine. The god was powerful and had got caught on purpose. That didn't make feel any better. No one went near Thor. Ever since Tony's kidnapping the thunder god had been furious. Especially when he wasn't allowed to bust in and break the genius out. He had been willing to let his brother do the rescuing and had nearly slaughtered General Ross when the man stopped them. Although that might have been because Ross had insulted Tony rather harshly.

It had been twenty-four hours since Loki allowed himself to be kidnapped. _He's fine_ , Steve reminded himself. Just then, blessedly, the signal went up. Thor was in the air within a second, the soldier was right behind him, running. By the time he reached the keep all the people who had been kidnapped was already outside. Tony was already being kissed within an inch of his life by a very urgent god. Sweeping his black locks away the Trickster had an amused expression as he watched the two.

"Loki..."

"Steve", the god of mischief walked up to him and caressed his cheek. "You look stressed."

"Well", he hugged the dark prince tightly. "The man I love knowingly put himself in danger. I was worried."

"Silly but sweet."


	15. Chapter 15

Escaping with Loki was, not surprisingly, quite simple. He opened all the cells and lead them out of the keep. Anyone trying to stop him was put to sleep. The care the Trickster took to not damage the old castle was interesting. Tony would have enjoyed it more if Moron was clinging to him like frightened schoolgirl from an eighties horror movie. No matter how much the engineer pushed him away the guy refused to let go. When the god sent up a signal he had had enough.

"Look, I don't care but if you don't let go of me Thor will smash you with his hammer. He is on his way", Tony pointed at the sky and the speck coming closer. Hammer let go. Finally. Man, how he hated the guy. The god of thunder dropped down from the sky only a minute or so later, let go of Mjolnir and scooped up the engineer in his arms. And started to kiss him. It wasn't unpleasant but the intensity made it a bit hard to breathe. Someone had been very worried.

"Um...un... Tho..m... Thor! Nemmh, need to..."

"By the Nine, Thor, let him breathe", Loki said in an exasperated tone. "Are you _trying_ to suffocate him?" The big guy let go of Tony with haste. Looking him over.

"Easy there buddy, I'm fine."

"I feared for you..."

"Yeah, I get that. But beyond the kidnapping I wasn't hurt. Still don't know what they wanted but I've been treated worse. Way worse."

"You are well?"

"Yeah, buddy. I'm good. Now come here", grabbing the front of Thor's armour he pulled his boyfriend down, kissing him. The Thunderer happily kissed him back but gave him opportunity to breathe this time.

In the end they never really figured out why all of them had been kidnapped. The only thing that they got was a reference to the Flat Earth society. Which was... weird. Did they think they could somehow prove their point by removing people who could... do what? Invent space travel? Man people were stupid. Loki had some fun by managing to post a picture of Thor lifting Tony while kissing him silly on Twitter. Then, because of course the guy had tons of followers, it became viral. It was kind of fun watching the reactions. Tony Stark being open to a same-sex relationship wasn't news or anything like it. _Thor_ , mr Muscle himself, on the other hand caused a global fainting spell. Not only was it unexpected but who in their right mind would try and shame the alien god for being gay. In the shockwave, Steve coming out as bisexual and in a relationship with the Trickster was merely a ripple in the ether. The LGBT community got itself quite a boost worldwide with three Avengers being openly a part of it with the other three lending their support. Well, Hulk hulking out on some hateful protesters was effective. 

A couple of years later Tony and Thor was visiting Steve and Loki's apartment. The soldier had after some thinking decided to move in with his boyfriend who occasionally was his girlfriend. Sitting in a comfy sofa the engineer admired the art decorating the walls. Most of it made by the soldier and the Trickster. In the kitchen the two brothers were talking about Asgard and space. It was hearing his own name that made him pay attention. 

"...will one day be gone. I really don't want to lose him... do you have any suggestion? What about you and the Captain."

"What works for us would work for you, Thor. We have tied our lifeforces together and that's only possible because I'm a sorcerer. You are not, you would need an apple. A proper apple. Granted to you by the king of Asgard and Odin will never agree to it."

"And I can't grant myself such thing even as king..."

"Do you _want_ to be king, Thor?"

"No... once I did but now... now it feels like I've always been told I should want it until I belived I did."

"... what if someone else became king? Not you, not Odin. Then they can grant the apple."

"Loki... I _know_ you don't want to be king. You would do this? For me?"

"Of course not. I would do it for Steve. Odin would be even harsher on me should he find out. Helping you and Stark would be a lucky coincident. Of course, he could reject the apple."

"Then... that's his choice. But the choice needs to exist to be made. Let me help you, little brother. I think you will be a great king."

In car on the way home Tony tapped the steering wheel and glanced at his boyfriend. "Sooo... this golden apple you and baby bro kept going on about, its different from the ones before?"

Thor wasn't surprised he had heard them, he knew the engineer pretty well after all. "Aye, the ones before were weakened and less potent. An apple granted by the king of Asgard gives a mortal the life of a god. Not immortality as such but the closest thing to it."

"And you want me to eat one?"

"I... I only want you by my side. Loki is right, as a mage he has more options than I do. But I would never make you eat one."

"Yeah... it's a pretty huge decision. I would leave behind all of my friends. Well, not Steve and Loki but everyone else."

"I'm aware. I do hope you will stay with me but the choice is yours to make."

"If Loki can become king that is..."

"I wouldn't be too worried about him, you have never seen him when he truly wants something. What Loki wants, he usually gets. In many ways, he will be a better king than I."

"How long time in the future are we talking about? A few decades? A couple of months? Next year?"

"My father is old, weary. He won't be able to rule much longer. I have no doubt that Loki will make a plan to succeed. A few years at most."

"Good. If it took too long I would be an old man before I could even make the choice." He parked the car in his garage. The Avengers was moving up north to have better space and more secure grounds but so far they only had one warehouse refurbished. Not enough for them to live and train in.

"You are willing to consider?" Thor asked as they got out, looking hopeful.

"I degrade into a mess whenever you are gone more than a couple of days, that's telling me something. I need time to decide but yeah, I will think about it."

The big guy became teary eyed and embraced him. Tony breathed in that familiar musk. It just felt so good, being held like this. Sex was still spectacular but this kind of simple intimacy was becoming more important. He would need to talk with Rhodey, his own mind wasn't up to this task alone.


	16. Chapter 16

"You are asking _me_ if you should eat a fancy apple and become immortal?" Rhodey said, raising an eyebrow at Tony. "That's not my decision to make."

"I wouldn't become immortal. Just... unusually longlived."

"Uhu, and why are you asking me?"

"Look, I need an outside perspective and you are one of my best friends. Because honestly, I _want_ to say yes. It would mean that, well, that I will..."

"Be able to fuck Thor for the rest of eternity? Yeah, I've gathered that much."

"That's not... it's more than that Rhodey. I honestly just love him. All of him. And if I eat this apple, he will remain mine."

"Seriously? Okay, listen to me Tony. You can't make this decision based on what's best for other people. You need to make it based on what _you_ want and it sound to me like you want to be with Thor. No matter the consequences. So do it."

"Even if you grow old and I won't?"

"I'm not the one you love. Thor is. He makes you happy, Tony. And after all the crap in your life, you deserve it."

"Thank you, Rhodey. I needed this."

* * *

Loki had left for a while to set his plans in motion, making Steve wait on Earth. During this time the soldier took his time packing all their things into boxes and settling affairs. He also went to see Peggy one last time. By now she was so far gone that she barely recognised her own niece. Still, he needed to do it. After all, once Loki had succeeded he would be leaving the planet behind. Not once let he himself believe that the Trickster would fail. That was just not acceptable. Besides, the bond they now shared allowed him to feel the other's lifeforce.

As expected, half a year later the god of mischief returned triumphant and they left for Asgard together. The realm of gods was... impressive. A mash between new and old that somehow blended perfectly. Two horses were waiting for them and a group of four people. All of which had very sour expressions.

"Meet the warriors three and the lady Sif", Loki said gleefully. "They have received the honour of making sure our luggage is brought safely to our chambers."

"You conniving little..." the woman started.

"Ah ah, Sif. Careful now. Odin might have been lenient and my brother might have been but I will not be lenient towards open disrespect towards members of the royal family."

As Steve and the Trickster rode along the bridge he looked over his shoulder at the four warriors. "I take it you have history?"

"They were Thor's best friends when we grew up. I was only ever included on their good graces. Often they would humiliate me or insult me. When Thor was banished they openly disobeyed me while I was regent. Now I have been made king by the All-Father himself, in front of the whole council, and it is irrevocable. They can no longer insult me."

"Sounds like they were bullies. But payback..."

"Don't worry my love, it is a simple task I've given. Of course I do hope that the temptation won't become too much, with Heimdall given some much needed rest, and they decide to go to Thor. Their job is to oversee the servants. Not carry the boxes themselves."

At that Steve actually laughed. All things considered, it was fair. Their chambers was roomy and very flashy. Since the Trickster was now a king it seemed suitable. The furniture was comfortable and he enjoyed the view. In the distance he saw a bright light.

"Was that..."

"The Bifrost, seems like they couldn't help themselves. Good thing Thor will be there to put them straight. Now, I know it has to have been quite a journey for you but..." Loki waved his hand and his clothes melted off his body, leaving him in a silk robe. "I was hoping you might be up for some... fun... anyway."

The soldier pulled his lover close to him and kissed him, hands ghosting smooth skin. "I'm not attached to this shirt", he murmured, getting a grin in return. The sound of his shirt ripping had never been a bigger turn on.

* * *

Thor was _not_ pleased with his Asgardian friends. Wishing he had some popcorn Tony was leaning against the door frame, watching the display. The four people looked like they came straight out a movie. Four different movies. They cowered in front of the Thunderer's displeasure. Blue eyes storming. 

"Did Loki give you leave to come here?" he asked in a low rumble. The foursome mumbled something. "Then why are you here?"

"He has stolen the throne, Thor", the woman said. "You need to stop him!"

"My father gave him the throne. I advocated for that choice."

Yep, and had left Earth for a month to do that. Him returning with an apple for Tony was only a small consolation. Yikes he had become needy. Not bothering to listen to the argument he poured himself some lemonade and walked over to the group. That lady was eyeing his man a tad bit too possessively.

"You guys sure have opinions, huh", he said. "You do realise Loki set you up, right? That this was a test? And you failed."

"Who are you?" Jolly Rogers asked. 

"Tony Stark, Iron Man and billionaire extraordinaire. This just happens to be my Tower you are standing in."

"You have nothing to do with this, mortal", Xena hissed. Still having a hand on Thor's arm.

"Aha, whatever Xena, mind letting go of my boyfriend? I don't share. Well, I don't share him." The god of thunder even took a step back, out of her reach. Expression stern.

"Loki is my brother and king of Asgard. I will not see him disrespected this way. You will learn humility and cease your arrogance."

"Um... Thor?" Robin Hood said. "What does "boyfriend" mean?"

"Tony Stark is my lover and hopefully my consort one day."

"Hey, all you need to do is ask", Tony said and grinned. "I've already eaten the fancy apple after all."

"You have a male lover?" Jackie Chan asked in disbelief. "I thought only Loki was so deprived."

This was apparently _not_ the right thing to say. Even the fellow's fellows - hehe - looked at him aghast. Right, Asgard accepted same-sex relationships. Since Loki now was the ruler and could have babies there were no reason Thor would be unable to have a male partner. Because the Trickster could have children with Steve his gender didn't matter, he would have heirs one day.

"Oh this is going to be fun", Tony grinned widely. There were few things so satisfying as showing assholes their place.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Three years later** _

Tony had been to Asgard one time before. One short visit to return the troublesome four. Things had changed since then. Most noticeable was the railings along the bridge. Thor commented on the fact that it was less rowdy than before. The other three Avengers had naturally also come along. Escorted by a few guards they walked through a bustling city. Some people looked peculiar. 

"Loki has opened Asgard to planets outside of the Nine it seems", the Thunderer noted. "That would explain the guards. Oh, look, there is a Flora Colossus."

"That a walking tree... with a raccoon... that talks", Tony said. "Oh, wait, both talks."

"Aye, most peculiar. Would be interesting to talk to it later. I haven't used my Groot in decades."

Best not to comment on that. The big guy could be odd at times but that suited the engineer perfectly. 

"Is it just me or does it seem to be some kind of celebration going on?" Clint asked while looking around.

"Maybe they are celebrating Thor returning?" Bruce suggested.

"My arrival has not been announced... we can ask Loki when we see him. And it will be in a moment."

From afar the palace was big. Up close it was huge. Great halls, large pillars and grand gardens. In one of the gardens was a statue of a woman. It was reminiscent of the spirit Tony had seen a few years back.

"Is that your mom?" he asked his boyfriend who looked out. Tears filled those blue eyes.

"Aye... this was a favourite garden and that her favourite bench. My brother has always had an eye for the aesthetic. Come, the throne room is this way."

It was... big. Very big. Annoyingly big. On a huge gilded chair sat a pale woman clad in a spectacular green dress. Sleeveless and accentuating her chest. Beside her stood Steve, looking a bit odd in an Asgardian outfit, holding a baby. Hmm... looking closer at the woman the engineer could see the emerald green eyes and noted the cascading locks of raven black hair. 

"Loki?" he said. "You look splendid." The goddess grinned wickedly and flicked her hair.

"Why, thank you Stark", she said. "Thor, welcome home."

"Thank you, sister. We noticed the celebrations and was curious of their origin."

"The people are celebrating the birth of my heir, brother", Loki gestured to the baby nestled safely in Steve's arm. The soldier wore a besotted expression and didn't take his eyes off the child. "This is our daughter, Frigga. She was born a week ago."

"I thought you had centuries before you would be obligated to have children", Natasha said.

"I got impatient", the Trickster said with a shrug. "Besides, our daughter is not an obligation. She's a treasure."

"She's cute", Bruce said.

"You can barely see her", Clint muttered.

"Soooo... are you still the king, or are you the queen? What was the titles again? All-Daddy and All-Mommy?"

"None of them. I'm All Loki. There is another subject I wanted to talk with you about, Stark. It is about time you joined the pantheon and that you and my brother was properly married."

"Er... the second part is fine but did I just hear you say you want me to become a god?"

"You have eaten the apple and is suitable. Steve has already been named god of protection."

Yikes, that suited him. The baby choose that moment to start crying, prompting Loki to unclasp one of her shoulder straps, exposing one breast as she did so. She then took the baby and let it latch on, smiling warmly as her daughter suckled happily. It was kind of uncomfortable but so like the Trickster. Not one to mess with.

"I intend to give you the title god of inventions. Figured it would suit you", the goddess continued like they hadn't been interrupted. "I do hope both of you will stay in Asgard in the future but I won't make you. Still insisting on the marriage though."

"Loki... I'm happy for you. And... thank you", Thor said. The Thunderer then guided Tony to his chambers. "I've not been here for a while... you can make any changes as you wish. This is your chambers now too."

"Sounds great buddy. But it is all small details to me. Are you fine with all of this? Are you happy?"

The big guy gave him the most warm smile possible and pulled him into a kiss. "Since I met you my life has been good. You saved my brother, you gave us both a home and a purpose. You trusted me to help you when you were hurt. You let me love you."

Blushing furiously Tony fiddled with a botton. "Yeah... well... I love you too so we are even... besides. Without you I'm a mess. I just stops functioning, you know. You... you want me for who I am and... that's pretty big for me."

"How could I not? You are intelligent. Brilliant and so full of life. What could I possibly want to change?" Then the god of thunder lifted him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed. A really big, fancy bed. "You've also corrupted me beyond repair, my love."

Grinning the engineer slipped his arms around the thick neck. "And I don't regret it one bit. Now fuck me!"

As they had sweet, sweet sex Tony figured there were worst ways to have a happy ending. He had a lot more corrupting to do after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. One of my shorter stories certainly but I felt that any attempt to extend would merely reiterate what had already happened. So, I'm satisfied. I have actually another story with these exact same pairings but that one was deliberately more tame and far less explicit. Which is why I wanted to make a story more racy and focused on a rare pairing - Tony and Thor. It was a whim why I decided to only tell the story from Tony's and Steve's perspective but writing Tony is always quite fun. 
> 
> Speaking of these two. I still come across the whole Team Cap vs Team Iron Man and... I don't like it. They both made mistakes, they both made choices. To me, CA:CW was always about how there were no right answer. What I don't agree with are those who make the fight in Siberia only Steve's fault. Like he was some kind of villain. Let's not forget that Tony tried to kill a guy he knew had been brainwashed and used because he lost it. Yes, Steve should have told him but... yeah, that's not the easiest conversation, is it. So... no team for me. 
> 
> On an other note entirely. I started thinking about Infinity war and about Bruce Banner knowing about Thanos and that he sent Loki to New York. How did he know that? He knew of Thanos because he saw him but how did he know about the Infinity Stones? How did he know Thanos was behind the invasion in the first Avengers? The answer, I realised, is pretty simple. Loki told him. At one point, Loki told Bruce what had actually happened to him. That's the only explaination. Why? Because Thor insisted they would go to Earth and he needed someone on his side. 
> 
> Anyhow people. My next story will be named Puppet Master and will be on the darker side. You know me, first chapter will be up very soon.


End file.
